Colette Garcon
Colette Garcon first appeared as a minor character in LOSeR, where she spoke very few lines and participated in a few classes. A fanfiction about her is currently under construction, though, it's unknown if it will ever be posted. Even though Colette is a very un-developed character, Tight Hold On Death includes her in stories while working hard to unravel the mystery that is Colette. Character Inspiration So far, Colette isn't really inspired by anything. More detail on this will come later. Personality Colette is shown to be the perfect little girl, sweet and kind with enough friends to last for the rest of her life. Though, when digging deeper you see how she's secretly struggling to live up others expectations and tears herself out, the self-damaging habits she lives off to get through the day and deal with the stress. She's the perfect girl to bring home to mom, the perfect trophy to put on the shelf, despite the deeply hidden confusion that eats her inside. Major Events Colette was born in France, moving to South Park at only 2 years of age, and would regularly go back to France to visit family. She joined in Kathleen Dear's adventure in LOSeR, which is one of the few major events in her life. Background and family Colette have a big family, though not many of them are ever mentioned. Marie Garcon Colette's French mother. She's an odd woman with high expectations to everyone around her, and walks around as if with a stick up her arse. She's thin, frowns a lot and wears fashionable clothes, acting like the typical snobby old woman. Kent Garcon Working as a professional Chef, Mr. Garcon has a love for everything that can be cooked. Including humans. He loves experimenting and making new food, which his wife disapproves of, though he doesn't mind. He has very little time for his daughter, which makes Colette believe she does something wrong, yet it's only him being a worl-addict. Maria Garcon Colette's grandma, whom lives with them in South Park. Is a sweet old lady that thinks everyone loves candy and cookies. No matter who you are or how old you were. And even if you don't like them, she'll stuff them down your throat and smile sweetly at you. Friendships and relationships Friendship with Kathleen Dear Colette, being a people person, had no trouble talking to Kathleen when she joined South Park High School. They became somewhat like friends, and Colette did her best to help out when Kathleen got into trouble in their Freshman year. Friendship with The Hedgehog Colette and Hedgehog are a lot like those on/off friends, no one really caring very much about the other. Though, at some point, it will be revealed that the friendship is there after all. Talents Gymnastics In LOSeR Colette is shown in Gymnastics class, where she easily does one of the moves Kathleen Dear have trouble with, giving the impression that she's done Gymnastics before. Analyzing Colette is later shown being quite good at analyzing both people and animal's behaviour. This is proved to be very useful. Optimism Often being happy isn't considered a talent, but somehow Colette always stay positive no matter what she does. Appearances LOSeR Colette makes brief appearances in LOSeR where she helps out in the background and says a thing or two every now and then. Crossing The Ocean Out of nowhere, Colette appears as a waitress on the RMS Titanic, which makes one wonder when we'll see her next. Quotes and catchphrases *''"Oh, no, no, I like that, it's pretty,"'' *''"Did you know that dying is a good thing?"'' *''"Aw, how sweet!"'' Category:OC's